


《献世》番外一

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 开兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	《献世》番外一

献世

开兴part  
时间线：和吴世勋分手后，回国之前

文/夏序清和草未歇

雨从天亮起就淅沥沥的下个不停，金钟仁从学校出来的时候就一直在想着，不知道张艺兴是不是还在睡觉。  
他管不住张艺兴每天喝多少酒，只能尽可能的不让因为醉酒伤到自己。

过马路的时候，路上的车子走得有些快，金钟仁已经站到马路沿儿上，又往后退一退，低下头去看自己的身上有没有被溅起的雨水打湿。低头的瞬间，下意识将自己的单肩包带子往上拉了拉。

公寓离学校并不远，金钟仁在穿街过巷的时候，路过一家小店时，他看着里头温暖的灯光，停步进去买了盒松饼。

记得张艺兴常嚷着怕胖，有时又会想吃些甜的。

远远的还没到门口，金钟仁先脱了外套拿在手上，不想一会儿过了外头的潮气给张艺兴。  
门把扭动，他尽量小声的开了门。

还是和往常一样的，屋里黑咕隆咚。  
厚厚的窗帘隔绝住了外头的天光日色，在张艺兴心里大概觉得，这样能将自己和外头的一切一并隔绝开来。  
金钟仁用脚带上身后的门，包和外套就放在门口的高柜上，踏过厚厚的地毯，向着窗口走去。  
皮鞋在毯子上留不下任何声响，金钟仁拧着眉，窜到鼻子里的满是酒味，空气不流通的一点点霉味，还有张艺兴身上残留的香波味道。

老实说有时候金钟仁会有点泄气，  
张艺兴需要一味医心的药，可惜他不是。

他伸手将窗户开了个缝儿，外头清冷的空气顺着窗缝往进来跑，把屋子里其他的味道带出去不少。  
金钟仁一把拉开了窗帘，天色将暗，公寓的位置委实不错，站在窗口望出去看得到远处的河流，流水奔腾，不舍昼夜。

兴许是被突然而来得冷空气激到，张艺兴睡得迷迷糊糊伸手拉毛毯，欲将自己盖严实。  
轻轻侧了个身，却咚地一声滚到了地上。  
耳朵里听到“哎哟”一声，金钟仁转头看，看到张艺兴睡衣穿得七零八落的，上衣扣子乱七八糟，裤脚已经到了膝盖的位置，露出光洁的小腿。

傍晚时分，天色暗得极快。  
金钟仁仿佛就一愣神的当口，世界被夜色笼罩。  
他心跳的极快，三两步走到床边，蹲下身子，拍了拍张艺兴的脸，“艺兴哥？”  
张艺兴没有反应，金钟仁弯腰把人抱起来的时候，还能闻到酒味。  
鬼知道张艺兴今天又灌了多少。

酗酒伤身，可张艺兴说，清醒的时候他不想睡。

金钟仁把张艺兴打横抱起来，轻轻放在床上。  
看着乱七八糟的扣子，上衣一边长一边短的。  
他单腿跪在床上，把张艺兴的扣子一颗颗解开，衣料太单薄，脱离了扣子的禁锢，沿着张艺兴光滑的肌肤就往两边滑。白花花的胸脯跌进金钟仁的眼里，让他的手都颤了颤。

金钟仁把手伸到张艺兴的腋下去夹衣服，手刚拿起一边，张艺兴突然睁了眼。  
“我…我……你衣服……”金钟仁脸一红，心里升腾起像是做了小偷，又被抓个现行的窘迫感。  
张艺兴手撑在身后坐起来，歪头看了金钟仁两眼，捧住金钟仁的脸，吻了下去。

金钟仁一动不动，唇齿相依的瞬间，酒精味道随着张艺兴的呼吸一起过渡给了金钟仁，让他也像是醉了一般，失去了理智。  
张艺兴的唇瓣柔软，吻得很轻，像是猫爪子挠一样，挠得他浑身燥热。  
张艺兴哼了一声，金钟仁伸出手揽住张艺兴的腰，两个人一起滚在床上。

打了个滚儿，张艺兴骑在金钟仁的身上，在金钟仁的视角来看，张艺兴上衣松垮垮的半挂在肩上。因为久不见天日，皮肤瓷白细腻，让胸前的红樱格外瞩目。

他舔了舔唇，张艺兴的一双手还不老实，在他胸前摸来摸去，想要脱掉他的衣服。  
金钟仁握住张艺兴不安分的手，自己把衬衣的扣子逐个解开。  
张艺兴俯下身，把头靠在金钟仁的胸前。  
金钟仁一下又一下拍着张艺兴的背。

突然，张艺兴抬起头，又要索吻。  
金钟仁搂住张艺兴的腰，把人往上托了托，狠狠吻住了张艺兴的唇。  
这一次不再是由张艺兴牵着鼻子走，他轻而易举撬开了张艺兴的牙关，长驱直入，想要索取得更深。

张艺兴被吻得连连轻喘，手挂在金钟仁脖子上，言语里尽是撒娇，“我想要，世勋，快点。”  
说完，腿还圈上了金钟仁的腰，来回厮磨。

金钟仁硬的不行，又被张艺兴缠着。  
张艺兴这会子情欲上头，等不到回应，不耐烦的上手，去解金钟仁的皮带。

金钟仁诶了一声，皮带就被张艺兴抽掉，咣当一声，在床尾上撞了一下，然后落到了地上。

算了，都这个时候了，还装什么柳下惠。  
金钟仁盯着张艺兴小脸粉扑扑的，撅着嘴要脱自己的裤子，目光暗了暗，把张艺兴抱住，身子一用力，两个人上下瞬间掉了个个儿。

三两下就蹬掉了自己的裤子，又去扯张艺兴的。  
张艺兴黏糊糊的，要往他身上挂，金钟仁也就任由他在自己身上点火。  
把张艺兴的衣裤扔到一边，金钟仁吻了吻张艺兴的耳垂。

倒是没想到，一上来就误打误撞碰到了张艺兴的“死穴”，明显的感觉到身下人身子一僵，身子缓慢的泛起了粉红。  
张艺兴伸长手，搂住金钟仁的脖子，用力摇了摇，“快点进来呀。”

金钟仁屈起一条腿，放在张艺兴腿间，轻而易举就分开了张艺兴的双腿。  
在张艺兴的胸前吻了吻，手就往后探。  
甫一进入，手指就被紧紧包裹起来。他害怕伤到他，低下头舔了舔张艺兴胸口的茱萸，“放松。”  
乳尖不消一会儿就被舔弄得挺立了起来，金钟仁同时也感受到了下方逐渐松软了些，随即又伸了两根手指进去。

手指在后穴里搅动得张艺兴绷紧了身子，他也硬到不行，后面传来的水声更是让他难耐。  
张艺兴红了脸扭着身子，金钟仁将手抽了回来，放出自己涨到不行的家伙。  
张艺兴的那处像是冒着热气的火山口，又因为充分的扩张，正在一张一合。对他而言，不亚于无声的邀请。

进去的时候，两个人都哼出了声。  
张艺兴只觉得太大，一寸一寸，越往里，越像是要把自己劈开撕裂。  
金钟仁被张艺兴夹到头皮发麻，险些一进去就泄了身。  
张艺兴皱着小脸，凑到金钟仁耳边，“疼…”  
金钟仁含住张艺兴的耳垂，不时舔舔他的耳廓，在张艺兴耳边用细不可闻的气音，“放松…等你不疼了我再动。”

张艺兴眼睛闭着，金钟仁也不知道他听进去了没。可张艺兴在自己的引导下，逐渐身子又软了下来，金钟仁抱住张艺兴的腰，一狠心，全部挺了进去。

张艺兴嗳了一声，后面的话就被撞碎，眼泪先掉下来了。  
出拳打了两下金钟仁，拳头落在金钟仁精壮的胸膛上，“都说了真的很疼了…”  
金钟仁揩掉张艺兴的泪珠，又吻了吻他的脸颊，“对不起，对不起……”  
一边道歉，一边轻轻律动了起来。  
他知道，能让张艺兴忘记疼的，只有爽。

张艺兴逐渐因为金钟仁的冲撞，软了身子，嘴里也开始发出隐忍的呻吟声来。  
伸着脖子往后仰，流畅的颈线让金钟仁忍不住，低下头吻住。  
随着上身的动作，金钟仁下头更往里顶了顶，张艺兴的呻吟骤然升高。  
金钟仁眯着眼，又顶了两下。只见张艺兴环着自己的腿，绞得更紧。

他把张艺兴抱住，顶的张艺兴伏在他身上求饶，汗珠滚落在他身上。  
张艺兴被金钟仁突然凶猛的撞击撞碎了最后的矜持，叫得哑了嗓子。  
被填满以后，爽逐渐替代了一开始的疼。  
快感流过四肢百骸，贪心的想要更多。

他咬住金钟仁的肩头，上头的人动作停了一下。  
张艺兴摇了摇金钟仁的臂，“世勋，给我吧，我不行了…”  
金钟仁咬着唇不应，却把张艺兴的头贴在自己胸膛上，用力加快的贯穿了十来下，悉数射到了张艺兴里面。

抽出去的时候，张艺兴的身子还有细微的颤抖。  
金钟仁一手拉过毛毯，盖在两人身上。  
然后从身后抱住张艺兴，摩挲了会儿张艺兴的背，之后就像母亲哄孩子一样，一下一下拍着怀中人，等着张艺兴安睡。

张艺兴一开始抽泣了几下，后来就在这温暖的怀抱里渐渐陷入了黑甜。  
金钟仁睁着眼睛，夜已深了。  
月上梢头，星星倒看不太真切。  
张艺兴的呼吸声一下又一下，像是打在他的心上，迟到的一点点酸涩滋味才爬上心头。  
于自己，于张艺兴，  
就当作梦一场吧。

张艺兴的气息渐渐平稳，金钟仁轻轻抽回被张艺兴快要压麻的手，下了床。  
他站在地上穿衣服的时候，看着张艺兴身上的狼藉，便到洗手间打了盆水，帮张艺兴简单清理了一下，又把睡衣给人穿上。

窗户重新关上，拉好窗帘。金钟仁走到窗前，亲了亲张艺兴的脸，又没忍住似的，在张艺兴唇上啄了两下。  
这才直起身子，往门口走去。

从门口的柜上拿起外套穿上，拎着包就开了门。  
张艺兴的房门在自己身后关上的瞬间，金钟仁长呼了一口气，摸出了一支烟叼在嘴上，然后点燃。  
没走出几步，他突然转身。  
重新进了张艺兴的房间，将来得时候买的那盒，放在自己包里的松饼，放在了张艺兴屋里的茶几上。

第二次从张艺兴房里出来的时候，香烟还在嘴上叼着，袅袅轻烟在他面前摇曳，有些熏到眼睛。

金钟仁想，人怎么能这么矛盾呢。  
既害怕他知道自己来过，却又想让他知道自己来过。

end.


End file.
